wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
The AODSAA
This is currently opened! ''' '''Applications are now open, please feel free to message your application form to Aodsaa.account (Bullfrog's side account) in order to be accepted. '' '' The AODSAA AODSAA stands for Academy Of Dragonets with Spiritual and Animus Abilities '' '' History The AODSAA's founder was Wisdomseer (will make a page for him) and he had strong animus abilities for himself. Seeing winglets in Jade Mountain Academy try to save the world and other animuses there as well, he decided to make a deal for the AODSAA to be placed a few miles east of Jade Mountain. All animuses, Nightwings with extraordinary capabilities, and more dragonets with outstanding abilities are welcomed at the school. Wisdomseer hired trained, professional animus teachers to train the students to use their powers for good, not evil. Wisdomseer greets students with a kind note stating "not every dragon is as special as you," to make students not doubt themselves. Dragonets learn to be kind, helpful, interactive, and unjudging. Wisdomseer, in the past, had seen many dragonets judge, tease and bully others because of their appearences, ranking, or powers. He wants to change that, and make dragonets more accepting towards 'special' or unique dragons. The Winglets There are 4 winglets, each consisting of representing an element. The winglet names are as follows; The Blazing Fire Winglet, The Rushing Water Winglet, The Dancing Leaves Winglet, and The Everlasting Light Winglet. The students will decide their winglet's catchphrase as a small little practice starter. For safety, each winglet den is enchanted so no dragonet can use their magic to hurt, harm or do anything dark and harmful to other students. The Acceptance Letter Note: Once you ask to make a student, I will send you each an acceptance form. Teachers are up for In the acceptance letter your dragonet will be receiving, it provides much information you will need. It will state the other dragonets in his/her winglet, and also the types of magic each student in the winglet has. The Acceptance Letter will also inform you what terms of study there will be. There is a very large library in the school, and that is where you can meet Wisdomseer. He teaches the history class due to his massive collectings of scrolls over the makings of the academy. The math teacher, Crymodium(will make a page), teaches mathematics, numbers, and problem solving. Several guidance counsellors will be appointed as well, to help dragonets with their problems, issues and troubling matters. Students will be friendly towards them, and go to them for assistance if needed. '''-'''Notice: Characters you'd like to enroll do not have to have wiki pages in order to join AODSAA. Teaching Requirements The requiremnets of teaching students are as follows: 1. You must be kind to your students, and be gentle with them. You mustn't engage arguments about politics, royalty, differences, etc. 2. One of the main points of the school is to teach dragonets to be acceptant of others. They must be taught not to judge others' social class, tribe, ranking, or their appearence. 3. Socialize with your students. You will be seeing them oftenly, every day or so. Get friendly! Relationships will help dragonets gain more socially interactive personalities, and therefore, they'll make more friends, and be kinder in the future. Enrolled Students Chris (Bullfrog) - The Rushing Water Winglet MirageSpot (bullfrog)-The Everlasting Light Winglet Joining Feel free to comment below asking your OC to join! If the character has a basic, clear description of personality and appearence, I'll send you the acceptance form for you to fill out. If ''that's ''accepted, then your student will officially be enrolled into the AODSAA. Category:Content (Bullfrøg) Category:Groups Category:Work In Progress